Numerous coping and fascia assemblies have been developed to effectively seal and/or waterproof the roofs of buildings, while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance along the edge of the roof. However, with prior art fascia and coping assemblies, the aesthetic appearance that can be provided by the assembly is limited to the colors and/or structural appearance of these assemblies. More specifically, because the majority of prior art fascia and coping assemblies are focused on preventing the entry of water beneath a roofing membrane positioned on the roof, any advancements in the appearance of the coping and fascia assemblies have been necessarily limited to slight improvements in the structural appearance of or the colors of the members forming the coping or fascia assemblies which do not affect the ability of the assembly to function properly.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a roof edge assembly that includes features giving the assembly an enhanced aesthetic appearance in addition to simply the appearance of the assembly. It is also desirable to incorporate the aesthetically pleasing features or components into the roof edge assembly to provide benefits to the assembly other than simply making the assembly more aesthetically pleasing, such as components that also provide a safety feature to the building or structure utilizing the assembly. Also, the added feature should not detract from the functionality of the assembly to waterproof a roof.